creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Doom Vroom
Welcome! I'll respond to every comment that I see, if I miss you then it isn't because I'm ignoring you, but that I didn't see it. Please be kind and respectful to the other users that post on this page. Archive 1 Greetings Archive 2 Besmirched Archive 3 Japanese Reply to "How to Use Dem Custom Signatures" message Hey! I did it! It was a lot easier than I expected it to be. Now to test it out. If it doesn't show the customizations, let me know as soon as possible. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Hey There!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] Reply to "Good Job!" message Yeah It was actually kind of fun playing around with the signature. I did have one question though. How can I access my custom signature without having to copy and paste it from my preferences and switch to source mode? [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] Reply to "Oh! Just do that" message It was that easy the whole time? Wow! I feel stupid now. Anyway, did I tell you that I have a new Haunting Hour review ready to be uploaded? That reminds me, I gotta start on chapter 8. I forgot I finished chapter 7, though it's a bit longer than I would've liked (About 7 paragraphs). I don't know, I'll send you the chapter and I'll see what you think. I was considering splitting it into two chapters but if I did that, the next chapter would only be threee paragraphs long. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 00:00, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "The waiting game" message Alrighty then! I can wait! *waits* Aww screw this! Let's go play Hungry Hungry Hippos! [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 01:17, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Link to Chapter 7 of Haunting Hour Pasta It's ready to be viewed whenever you get a chance to look at it: http://pastebin.com/Br4s1AVg [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 01:28, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "I'll get on it as soon as I can" message Thanks and I understand your situation. Here's the link to my latest Haunting Hour review when you get a moment to read it: http://littleazusblog.blogspot.com/2015/08/every-haunting-hour-ever-9-game-over.html [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 03:03, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: Don't kill yourself I left a message on my talk regarding the matter. I'm just letting this message serve as a reminder to read it instead of copy/pasting it here. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. (talk) 04:28, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Allo Hey Vroom Vroom, what's up? I left you a couple messages in MAL if you haven't seen them already. I was just wondering if you had a Facebook or any social media site that's possible we could IM? I'd love to chat in real time. --A loaded gun won't set you free, so you say (talk) 05:29, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Sig Reset continued Hey, I've just remembered some information about the sig reset issue. Luckily, it wasn't because of the security issue (your account is safe :D). A slave drive (see wikipedia:Master/slave (technology) if you're interested) was out of sync, causing preferences to be reset. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:15, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Chapter 7 Minor Fix" message Add a comma? No problem! If only Pacman doesn't mistake it for a power pellet which is what's been happening to all of my commas and periods recently. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 20:46, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: Thanks. SoPretentious 04:40, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Re Your message actually meant a lot to me. I have written a bunch of stories, but I figured they'd be useless on this site because I usually don't get any traffic with my pastas. I'm working on a novel as well as a few shorts in between, so I will start posting my pastas here soon. Thank you :) GreyOwl (talk) 02:09, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Yo! What's up? I just finished my 11th review of the Haunting Hour and I'll upload it soon. I have also started working on the chapter outline for chapter 8 of my story. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 17:30, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "I got a website" message You got a new website? That's cool. Did you know that Dorkpool also has one? Chapter 8 is a bit tougher to work with. While Kristy is on her walk, I might have her come across a boy or girl in the neighborhood who jump scares her and then invites her over to their house. They then tell Kristy about the legend of the samurai girl and asks Kristy if she wants to join them and their other friends in a seance to summon her. That's what I got for now. I finished the review of another episode of The Haunting Hour. I'm like Scott Cawthon and how I'm pumping out these reviews at a super fast rate! I'll upload the latest review and send you a link to my review of episode 11 which is already up. Link: http://littleazusblog.blogspot.com/2015/08/every-haunting-hour-ever-11-fear-never.html [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 20:56, September 1, 2015 (UTC) [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 05:04, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Review" message So.. Do you think what I have so far for chapter 8? The review of the 12th episode is almost done but i need to get a screenshot from the episode. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 22:43, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Chapter 8 Idea is...good" message Thanks for your feedback! Feel free to comment on the blog because it's lonely. So I went on Dorkpool's site and it looks like it hasn't been updated since the 17th of August. Busy guy or victim of the new Murican government's death lazer? The Haunting Hour abruptly ended on the episode "Goodwill Towards Men" which, while not a terrible episode, was pretty underwhelming. I'll elaborate on it more when I get to season 4. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 14:37, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "It ain't lonely anymore" message Thank yoy for your contribution. I rarely get comments on my actual blogsite. I have a new review ready to be uploaded on the blog. I might get to it today but I might not. I guess I'm going to play that one by ear. To be honest, I'm a bit cheezed off right now. My brother is now calling me princess, yet he is the one that has way nicer stuff and better privilages than me. For example, he has a nice TV at both my mom's and dad's. I have a TV at my dad's house but it's more than 5 years old and has a black line at the top of the screen. My dad says it's burn in but I think one of the TV's components has gone. He also has a computer that isn't 7 years old and barely functions, like my current one. I would get a new computer or TV but I don't have the money right now. At my mom's house, he gets a nice double bed with new pillows. What do I get? A bed from my childhood that's clearly too small for me and pillows that are past their prime! He also doesn't have to go to bed at 9pm like I do at my mom's house. Oh by the way, If I want to get stuff, I HAVE to save my money because unlike my brother, I don't have a job with consistant income. Yet, even with all of that said he still calls me spoiled and princess. Why? Maybe due to the fact that I'm homeschooled and he never was. Even then, I say that this was due to my parents not being sure about it because they wanted to homeschool me and my brother but didn't have the proper information about it. Sorry for the ramblings but I feel like it's better to talk about my feelings rather than bottling them up and letting the sitiation escalate. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 13:53, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Homeschool" message Actually, I like being homeschooled as I can make my own decisions about what I learn and I get to set my own hours. My brother is around 20 years old and in his third year of college. I think because he's a college boy, he gets more attention and whatnot. I had a lot of problems in public school, including my IEP being violated in 10th grade, constant referalls to ISS in middle school (Which led to claustrophobia) for skipping class to trivial things like writing on the board. I also had mono, anemia, and vitamin D deficiency in early 2014 (around January or February). I was also constantly harassed by teachers and other staff members for basically standing up for myself. While I was in public school, the teachers made me take drugs similar to Ritalin, which made me depressed, tired, angry, and I would sometimes have hallucinations both auditory and visual but I didn't want to tell anyone about them because the school would've called the hospital and possibly taken me out of school. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. I've been off those durgs since March of 2014 and I'm doing just fine without them. My dad's house is a lot better though because I have more freedom, less noise (my mom's house is on a busy road), and I get treated more like an adult over there. I would elaborate more on the IEP violations but honestly, I may send another message about them because if I included them here, the message would be a millennium long. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 01:50, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "I have them too" message Yeah, I never felt like I was compatible with public school. When I was in second and third grade, I was enrolled in a charter school and it was decent but even then I still had to put up with some bullshit, like a playground moniter being a dick to me by taking away my Gameboy at recess, making me stand against the wall because of it, mocked my crying, etc. She would often blow her whistle and yell at everyone in the cafeteria. About the IEP violations, you see because I'm very claustrophobic, I hated traveling the halls with everyone because I would get bumped around and I had trouble getting to class on time. Because of this, I would be allowed to leave class five minutes early. However, while some teachers would allow me to leave early, there were teachers who wouldn't let me leave and they would even block the door with their whole bodies. Sometimes this would happen with teachers who knew about me leaving early. Another IEP requirement I had was that I would be allowed to bring my lunch to my home classroom due to the lunchroom being too loud. However, I was told that was a privilege by my homeroom teacher even though he was one of the people who drafted my IEP! Speaking of lunch, a few times I wasn't allowed to go to lunch even when I was assigned to. You see, in certain parts of the building, there would be specific times where classes in those parts would go to lunch. For example, D building downstairs would have 1st lunch (10:45am-11:15am), F building would have 4th lunch (12:15m-12:45pm), etc. However, when I had English class in D building downstairs at 10:45am, The social worker blocked the door and denied me passage to lunch when I was forced to sit in the dean's office for a reason I don't quite remember. Oh! And speaking of the social worker, he was an asshole! To sum up, he basically harassed me like a few of my other teachers and handled my disipline cases when my case worker (my homeroom teacher) was supposed to handle that! Also, I had requested to switch from biology to the biology College Prep class because the regular class was too big and the pace was too slow. They said they moved me but I still had to go to the regular class and I still had grades for the regular class on my report card. The school had no gifted student programs which I would've liked. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 00:01, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Gotye Joke" message I agree that public school (At least in America) needs to be done away with if we're not going to fix it. South Korea and Japan have a better educational system than Americans do. Maybe we should take a page from them. If I were running the show I'd be like: "Alright you fuckers! It's time to get off our lazy arses and actually do something! Let's start by eliminating this bullshit testing! All of it, including you Race To The Top and No Child Left Behind! Let's stop competing with other countries and give OUR kids a good education! For Murica! Also let's help the struggling children and our best and brightest! For the children! Don't give our children the diabetes known as student debt! Guy in audience: But our college nee--- Me: Go TO THE CORNER!!! Anyway, if you somehow can't manage that, teach them how to use little to no loans for edubacantion! Thank you that is all!" Luckily, I get to choose what I want to learn about in homeschooling. I don't if you know this but I think there's a growing desire to homeschool children. In fact, there's a couple of homeschooling groups in my state. I'm in one of them and I get social interaction, we have potluck lunches and do fun activities like bowling and going to the park. But we also do educational things, like doing presentations on U.S states and pretty soon, U.S territories. When I first started doing presentations in the homeschooling group, I was extremely nervous like I was in school when I did these. As I went to more of these, I got better and pretty soon, I became a pro at it. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 15:25, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Canadia" message Don't worry! I usually call Canada "Kerpanada". It's Canada run by Panadas! Anyway, about my homeschooling group, there are a lot of little kids there who are under the age of 10 or 11. There are a couple of kids my age and older there though. I still get along rather well with the little kids though since they're a lot of fun to talk to. So from what I understand, here are the pros and cons of the South Korean education system. Pros: * Has a high graduation rate of 93% * National educational spending as a percentage of South Korea's $1 trillion economy, from both public and private sources, is higher than in the United States and higher than the OECD average. * Enforcing a national curriculum and for spreading resources far more evenly than does the U.S. Cons: * Tiger Moms put unnessesary stress on their kids to do well in school (Unlike the U.S I know) * Focus on tests and whatnot (*cough* No Child Left Behind and Race To The Top *cough*) Maybe Japan might be better Idk. What knowledge can you share about the japanese education system? (I know a bit about it but I'd like to learn more). [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 01:14, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Even The Japanese Don't Want To Learn That" message Up there? Where I come from, "up there" usually refers to Canada, which would be one hell of a relocation. Do you live in Australia or other countries below Japan? If so, that might explain why you said "up there" when referring to Japan. It's really cool that you want to learn a new language, hell I'm currently learning French and Spanish. I have a bit more confidence in my linguistics skills since my trip to Canada, where I got to test out my French skills. I'm currently learning Japanese too but I seem to do best if the words are phonetically translated because I'm not very good with symbols. I'm trying to decide which is the most common symbol system in Japan because that will be the most useful. The good news is that I can look at symbols and try to see what they look like, much like how people imagine clouds resembling different objects. I have a pnumonic device that might help me. I also watch movies in Japanese subtitles. I recently watch the Japanese version of The Grudge which I don't understand why that movie and The Ring (Japanese version) both got mixed reviews. Is it a Language problem? If so, I didn't run into that issue because I tried to figure out the plot using visual cues and emotion which worked out rather well. Though, the cover to the American version of One Missed Call scared me so much as a kid that when I saw this movie at a MovieStop, I took the box and flipped it around to show the back of the box. I only remember having vauge memories of the American version of The Grudge but I do recall the film having a bathtub scare scene that the Japanese version didn't have. I haven't seen the Japanese version of The Ring, but I might check it out soon if I can find a good place to watch it online for free (You know, cuz I'm poor). Speaking of Japanese media, I recently saw an extremely scary Japanese advertisment for having proper tires in the winter. It's so frightening, there's a warning at the beginning for people who have heart problems and whatnot not to watch it. Here's the link to it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=54U6BgYuJMY After seeing this advert, I'm afraid to drive the backroads at night. Yeah I started learning how to drive awhile ago, but it may be awhile before I do my driver's test because I have a foot surgery coming up somtime soon for my bunons. If it's the left foot, I may still be able to drive with my right foot still usable. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 06:24, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Word Up!" message Ah. I see. Now I know (Insert overused G.I Joe joke here). Sure, I'd love to see a list of Japanese words you know. I think one of the keys for effective learning, at least for me, is subtlety. I can watch a movie or listen to a song in a different language and I try to sing along or say the words that I can process outloud. About the surgery, I have no idea when it's going to be or if it's going to happen at all. I know that the appointment that talked to me a bit about the surgery was cancelled for whatever reason. Maybe that will be rescheduled but who knows. I recently subscribed to a guy called "Mr. Nightmare" on YouTube. Here's a link to his videos: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnM02drQP-dF7WMgtJHR4Xw/videos He basically reads Creepypastas and other horror stories, top (insert number here) lists, etc. I found myself getting into his content so I subbed. I only subscribe to people if I check out some content of theirs and end up liking it. I'm getting into chapter 8 of my pasta. I can send you what I have so far which isn't much but a good start nonetheless. I've also been focusing on fixing the repetitive transitions in the story. The person who will scare Kristy when she's on her walk will be a boy named Hotaka Hamasaki. Is that a good Japanese boy name or do you think there's a better one out there? Also, I'm so awesome, that I can turn this: Into This: [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 04:37, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Here's Some Words" message Siyanara is a Japanese word? Wow! I had no idea! I hear that word all the time but had no idea was language it was in. Anyway, about the boy's name, I found it on a website that listed Japanese first names for boys. This is the site: http://www.20000-names.com/male_japanese_names.htm It's number 34 on the list. I have the events described in my chapter 8 outline but I don't know how to get them out of summary form. I can send you what I have so far. Here's the Chapter Outline: Chapter 8: 1. Kristy slams the gate behind her and proceeds on her walk. 2. She becomes slightly uncomfortable with the narrow width of the roads. 3. Kristy comes across a boy in the neighborhood who jump scares her and apologizes for it, thinking it was one of his friends. 4. He introduces himself as Hotaka Hamasaki and then invites her over to his house. 5. Hotaka then tells her about the samurai girl who died a long time ago and mentions that he and his friends are having a seance to bring her back later in the week. 6. When Kristy comes back to her house, she is greeted her parents who ask where she has been. I got up to the part where Kristy is about to slam the gate behind her. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 04:16, September 9, 2015 (UTC)